


the trouble with spooning

by nemophila



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemophila/pseuds/nemophila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith figuring out how to comfortably cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the trouble with spooning

**Author's Note:**

> aka. i just wanted to write about cuddling i am Gay and shameless
> 
> i decided i should probably sign up here to keep track of stuff i write and try to motivate myself to write more, so this is the first thing i've written since then. i originally posted it on tumblr, but i figured i'd share it here too. this is for anyone who just needed a small smile today, hope you enjoy! <3

Every night since they’d started dating just a short time ago, and even for a while before then, Lance and Keith slept in the same bed, sharing their warmth in the cold darkness of space. And every night, Lance, his arms draped around Keith, shoved his face into Keith’s neck, breath tickling and warming his skin in a way that made him cringe. One night, he finally couldn’t take it anymore.

Keith let out a groan of discomfort, wrenching himself away from his boyfriend, waking him. “Hmm..?”

“I can’t sleep with you breathing all over my neck, dude. And you always do.”

Lance yawned, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. “Your hair ‘s soft…” Another yawn melded into his next sentence. “Aaaand smells nice. And you’re warm. Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, I just can’t deal with someone drooling all over me and snoring in my ear when I’m trying to sleep.” He rolled his eyes despite knowing Lance couldn’t see him. Then he turned over to look at him. “Why don’t we…try something different?”

Lance’s eyebrows knit together. “Liiiiike? …Should I go back to sleeping in my room?” He sounded crestfallen.

That earned him a long sigh and a moment’s pause from Keith before he shifted closer to Lance, pushing gently on his shoulder. “Let me be the big spoon.”

He quickly recovered. “Psh, no way, halfpint. It doesn’t work like that,” he teased, but even as he did so, he turned so that his back was to his boyfriend.

Keith snaked his arms around him, burying his face in his back to give him a soft squeeze. He smiled into his shirt as Lance let out a happy sigh and relaxed in his arms. “This okay?”

“Actually… I can work with this. Yeah, this is nice.” He didn’t mention how much safer he felt with Keith at his back. As it was, he was having a hard time coming up with some smart remark to make. “Just no tickling me in my sleep. I _will_ involuntarily kick you, and I _won’t_ feel bad about it.”

Keith hummed in response, stretching to plant a kiss on the back of Lance’s neck before resting his forehead between his shoulders. “Good night, Lance.”

Lance curled into him, trying to make his body smaller, rubbing Keith’s hand with his thumb. “Good night.”


End file.
